


everything's still the same (except i can kiss you now)

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Awkward Dates, Beaches, Best Friends, Boyfriends, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, its their first date and not everything goes to plan, tyvan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, asshole. What's on the agenda for tonight, huh? Fancy restaurant and movie, or are you gonna try and get me drunk so you can take me back to your place." Tyler grinned, cheekily raising his eyebrows as he did up his seat belt, "have your wicked way with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's still the same (except i can kiss you now)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts on tumblr:  
> “I bet I can make you scream my name.” & “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”
> 
> You can find me there @zeroyalchilly <3

The second that he caught sight of Tyler’s outfit for the night, Evan realised that when it came to dates, maybe secrecy wasn't the best option. Sure, he wanted to keep what was on the itinerary a secret, a surprise for Tyler so that he could see the other man's eyes light up in delight, but he'd left out a few important details that were going to bite him in the ass later.

The main detail was the fact that they were going to spend the night outside... on a beach... and as Tyler ducked his head to climb into Evan's passenger seat, it couldn't be more obvious that the man was going to freeze. Sure, while his short sleeved button up shirt and his nice pair of black dress pants made him look handsome as fuck (Evan didn't have to deny it anymore, Tyler was his _boyfriend_ now), it probably wasn't the best outfit for a night out on a beach.

Evan could hear his complaining now and they weren't even there yet.

"So, asshole. What's on the agenda for tonight, huh? Fancy restaurant and movie, or are you gonna try and get me drunk so you can take me back to your place." Tyler grinned, cheekily raising his eyebrows as he did up his seat belt, "have your wicked way with me."

Evan rolled his eyes, but their was an obvious grin on his lips, "Dude, it's our _first_ date. I'm not that fucking sleazy. But- uh, it's a surprise, so you’ll have to wait till we get there," he replied, tearing his gaze off of Tyler and pulling the car away from the sidewalk. Tyler would probably figure it out by himself, with just once glance at his own outfit, Wildcat would realise that Evan was wearing very obvious warm clothes. Jeans and light weight sweater that was actually really fluffy and really warm.

Tyler waved him off, shifting around in the seat to watch the neighbourhood pass by, "Semantics" he muttered and Evan felt himself relaxing. He’d been terrified that everything would become extremely awkward, especially since they were _more_ than just friends now, but luckily it felt as if nothing had changed. They didn’t need fill the silence with small talk, it was comfortable and Evan loved it. The only thing that was different now was that Evan could run his fingers across the length of Tyler's thigh without getting a weird look in return, thank god.

All the fake- but kinda real- flirting and teasing they used to do had been extremely draining, especially since at the time Evan had no idea if everything was just a joke to Tyler.

"So, are you _really_ going to make me wait the whole drive or are you just fucking with me?" Tyler asked and Evan glanced over at him, catching the man's eye briefly before looking back at the road.

"I told you, it's a secret."

"Yeah, you already said that but I _don't_ care. I don't like secrets Evan, just cut the shit and tell me already," He grumbled, thumping his head back against the headrest. He was practically pouting, and Evan just wanted to lean over and kiss it off of his mouth- _but_ the smarter, road safe version of his brain told him that was a bad idea.

"You'll like this one..." He whispered back, dropping his right hand down to rest on Tyler's thigh. He let his fingers trail across the smooth fabric and he could feel the muscles in Tyler's thigh tense underneath his touch. Wildcat hummed lightly, turning his head to look at him, gaze locking onto the exposed skin of Evan's neck.

"Fine, since you won't tell me where we're going, I'll just have to find some _other_ way to occupy me. I _do…_ have some ideas..." he whispered, leaning slightly towards Evan, who was doing his best to ignore the other man.

 _We’re about fifteen minutes away,_ Evan mused, glancing at Tyler through the corner of his eye. Part of him wanted Tyler to behave- to just wait patiently and keep his hands to himself for the rest of the trip- but a larger part of him- the reckless part- desperately wanted to feel Tyler's lips on his neck. The idea set a thrill down his spine and while he knew that he'd probably jerk the steering wheel to the left the second that Wildcat touched him, part him thought it would still be worth it. It was dangerous and stupid- and they'd probably end up dead before the night was over- but Tyler still closed the distance between them and Vanoss let him, all cognitive thought disappearing from his brain within seconds. He shivered under the light press of lips and Tyler smiled, visibly smug.

Vanoss let out a low huff, rolling his eyes as he tried to keep his focus on the road ahead. Telling tyler to piss off would only make the other man see it as a challenge and Evan didn't need a full grown man climbing into his lap while he was driving. His body was buzzing from the touch and that was enough.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Tyler mumbled, hands moving to grab the expanse of Evan’s thigh. His fingertips traced little circles into his skin, teasing touches that very purposefully made sure to brush up against his crotch before darting away.

"Tyler..." he whined, "first date remember,"

"Oh fuck off, we've known each other for ages Evan. I don't think that counts for us anymore," he laughed, tracing along the inseam of Evan’s jeans, "hmm… I _bet_ I could make you scream my name, I've been told I'm pretty good with my mouth..."

"Oh fuck you, Tyler." Vanoss rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop a low groan from building up in the back of his throat. _They were almost there_ , he kept reminding himself, _then he could pull the car over and kiss his boyfriend breathless as punishment_.

"Is that a promise, hmm?" Tyler hummed, licking his lips and Evan grabbed for his hand before it could move it any higher. With one hand on the steering wheel, he let the other hover awkwardly over his lap and Tyler laughed again.

"Now it's a fucking promise, you ass. I really don't want to die with a boner, Tyler, so calm the fuck down," he sighed, letting go Wildcat's hand before turning into the carpark, "we're here..."

Evan waited a few moments before he risked shooting a glance at Tyler and he couldn't stop himself from snorting when he did. His boyfriend's mouth was slightly open, a look of annoyance etched into his features and Evan felt the smile on his lips die. Tyler threw his hands up in the air and sighed, before turning to meet Evan's eyes.

"Are you fucking serious? The beach, the _mother fucking_ beach and you didn't even tell me?" he growled, rolling his eyes and Evan shrugged, "Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a fucking doctor, Evan?"

"I thought it would be romantic, I didn't know you were going to get dressed up all fancy like, Tyler. I expected you to wear the clothes you normally wear," he replied, killing the engine and fidgeting with the keys in his lap.

"I wanted to be respectful... _first date_ remember. Wear the shit that people normally do when they go on dates. _Impress_ you, but now I'm just gonna freeze to death fucking horny, great," Tyler mumbled, opening the car door and letting the cold air swamp them. Even in his own outfit, being exposed to the cold air still felt as if someone was stabbing him with an ice knife and he reached out to stop Tyler from climbing out of the car.

"Alright, I fucked up. Should've told you what clothes would be needed tonight. So, how 'bout this instead, I get the picnic basket out of the trunk and you crank up the heater in here," Evan replied, squeezing Tyler's shoulder, "we can have a picnic here in the safety of the car, still be able to see the night sky and you can follow through with your promise of making me scream your name. Huh, sounds good?"

Tyler huffed a laugh in response, rolling his eyes as he twisted around to gently place a kiss on Evan's lips, "Yeah, let's fog this fucking bitch up, like that stupid seen out of the titanic," he grinned, pulling the car door shut as he settled back into the car seat.

Evan groaned, catching the dangerous glint that was in Tyler's eyes, "You're going to ruin me, man. I can already fucking see it,"

"Hell yeah, I am."


End file.
